User talk:Sannse
Hello Sannse. I have edited and created many pages on the Veronica Mars wiki and I will continue to make so much more due to me finding a way to add more photos of the show from my DVDs to the wiki. This wiki needs more editing as some pages have not been edited for more than a year. I wish to do the editing to the pages and have longer and better episode summaries and synopsis. This message that I am writing to you is a request. Is it possible I can become an admin on this wiki? I will still edit this wiki and add many more new pages that I already have in mind and I will continue to edit this wiki's already existing pages with more text, photos, and extras. Can I be an admin and if not, what can I do to become one for this wiki? Thank you Sannse. Peazeract (talk) 16:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hi :) :It looks like the current admin is inactive, so the best thing to do would be to ask to adopt the wiki. The place to do that is here, so please go ahead and leave your request :) If there are other people active on this wiki, then you will need to talk to them first, and decide between you who should adopt. Good luck! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sannse I think I figured out a way to expand the width of the photo that I want for the wiki theme background and I know how to place it in. With that said, whenever I go to the theme designer tool, I place in the modified photo that I want in the "Customize - graphic" sections where they are supposed to be. Then I see the preview of the background that I want at the section bellow and it looks fantastic. But after I click on "Save, I'm done" it comes out completely different. I tried this many times and I used different variations of photos and it still appears as the "exact" same background as the last four or five times. It comes out as the background of this wiki now every time. Can you please explain if there is a problem with anything or am I doing something wrong? Thank you so much Sannse. Peazeract (talk) 21:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, it looks like a caching problem. I uploaded a test background, and I had similar issues to you. This may be a temporary problem due to some server slowness today, so the first thing to try is to upload your best image (just as you did before) and then leave it until tomorrow to see if it fixes as the servers catch up. You should also clear your browser cache to see if that helps. There's a page on how to do this :I'll check in tomorrow to see if it's looking better, and see how I can help if not! Sorry for the problem -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Theme Design Resolution Thank you so much Sannse. I think you predictions about the slow servers were correct as the theme designing is going great and everything is perfect. Thank you so much for your help and thank you so much for looking out for this wiki and making sure everything is going by smoothly. You are the best. Peazeract (talk) 04:42, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Error once again and apology Hello Sannse and sorry for this message but I am suffering from the same issue as before. The background is smaller than before and I placed in the photo that I want for the background in the theme designer edit page and I still displays the other photo that is used before, which is the smaller and different one. I trued purging the pages and bypassing it but it still displays the same one as before. Is it possible that you can help me with the backgroud theme for this wiki? I already placed in the photo that I want yesterday and today it is still the same. Can you please assist me on this issue? Thank you so much Sannse. Peazeract (talk) 18:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I can see if I can help :) Can you upload the background you want on this page please? Just click "photo" in the sidebar, and then select your image to upload. Then I can see what it is you want (without risking caching problems!) Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Photo and Thanks Thank you Sannse for your help and I hope everything will be alright. The photo I want as a background is this one: This one is bigger than the one there is on the backgroudn now and the image is a little different. The Size I want is 1900 X 610 for the background. Thank you so much Sannse. Peazeract (talk) 20:46, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I sized it to the image, rather than change that at all, but hopefully it works well. More importantly, I've checked in with the technical team about the caching issues. This would all be a lot easier if the skin were updating properly! They are aware of the issue, and hopefully it will be fixed soon. In the mean time, let me know if I can help more -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC)